1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns hair rollers of the type in which curls are formed by winding locks of hair on a spindle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been previously suggested, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,584 to Polykranas to provide a hair roller in which the hair curl is not clamped or otherwise secured to the roller in such a manner as to prevent the roller from unwinding after a curl has been wound on the roller. In this approach, a transversely extending pin member was provided adapted to mate with any of a plurality of holes extending radially through a spindle member, the pin member when in engagement with the scalp of the user, anchoring the roller to prevent it from unwinding, thus obviating the need for a direct clamping of the hair curl. This approach, eliminating the direct application of a clip or bar with the curl, enhances the quality of the curl produced.
However, in this hair roller design, the pin is a discrete element of the hair roller and is not secured to the hair roller spindle, necessitating a troublesome and time-consuming assembly of the spindle and pins during use. Another disadvantage arises from the need to adjust the angular position of the anchor pin, to properly anchor the spindle at the particular final position of the spindle after winding of the curl. This adjustment of the pin position in the hair roller described in the Polykranas patent requires either an assembly of the pin and spindle at the time the spindle is anchored or else a complete withdrawal of the pin to relocate the same in the proper position. Since many rollers are utilized in providing the typical hair set, this procedure is relatively time-consuming and cumbersome which is a substantial drawback in the context of professional hair dressing businesses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair roller of the type described in which the curl is not directly clamped to the hair roller in order to prevent the unwinding of the curl from the roller and in which the hair roller does not involve discrete components, which are of necessity assembled and disassembled during the hair setting process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a hair roller in which the hair roller anchoring means is very quickly and easily adjusted in angular position to properly anchor the hair roller.